<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hei confronts November 11 by SulphurXDrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359819">Hei confronts November 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew'>SulphurXDrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darker Than Black, Kuro no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei as Li sneaks into November 11's apartment, only to get caught and chloroformed by the latter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hei/November 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hei confronts November 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hei entered the room slowly, eerie silence. Room lights on. He closed the door behind him and moved on to the other row, entering the bedroom. Keeping every step measured.<br/>
The bed did have a lump with covers drawn on it.<br/>
November 11? asleep?<br/>
Hei leaned on it a little, about to pull the blanket to see November 11's face.<br/>
Meanwhile, November 11 came out of the bedroom closet behind Hei, quietly. In his house coat. He was holding a squared folded white handkerchief and pouring something on it from the bottle in his other hand.<br/>
He slipped behind Hei unnoticed and then caught him by surprise. One hand wrapped around his waist and other hand clamped over his mouth forcing him to smell in the liquid.<br/>
Hei tried to fight back but he had accidentally smelled some of the liquid. Slowly his struggle became more frantic before his body went weak and he fell unconscious in his captor's arms.<br/>
Jack smiled. He set down the chloroform and the cloth he used to knock the intruder unconscious.<br/>
He then placed down Hei on the prepared bed. He tied his hands to the bed posts. Taping his mouth with a large transparent strip. Then covering him half with a blanket.<br/>
"Sleep! you need rest. Don't worry. I won't do anything to you without your permission. Not even a kiss." Jack murmured in his ears and patted him.<br/>
He then left to prepare coffee for himself, while Hei slept there. On the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>